Portal: White Lie
by SeanyBlueBoy
Summary: The tests have begun, 20 test experiments go through a series of tests to uncover the cake, or something more deep than just Apertures Prototype tests?
1. Rage

**Portal: White Lie  
**

"Welcome to the Enrichment Centre, please take a seat", the man stared at me in a funny way.  
There were about 19 more people here, what could they be here for? I felt so strange, and I was compelled to ask them what was going on, but I was suddenly grabbed, and pressed to the chair!  
"Stay still! This won't hurt a bit!" the man shouted.

"Get off me!! Help I-", my eyes grew tired, I couldn't help myself and I must've fell asleep.

* * *

  
**  
Test 1: Rage**

"My head...Where am I?" I thought to myself, lifting myself off of the chair, I was alone...  
"Don't struggle, you've all been chosen as test subjects for the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre's Portal test."

"Here are Team 1's test subject numbers:  
Ian is 1.  
Gin is 2.  
Fred is 3.  
Bear is 4.  
Wez is 5.  
Lucy is 6.  
Pulka is 7.  
Tira is 8.  
Trey is 9.  
Inga is 10."

"Here are Team 2's test subject numbers:  
Fate is 11.  
Cindy is 12.  
Devon is 13.  
Rose is 14.  
Steve is 15.  
Olga is 16.  
Sean is 17.  
Rachel is 18.  
Lisa is 19.  
and Debon is 20."

The mans voice cleared out, he was talking to us? Who else was everyone else, what is this "Portal test"?  
So many unanswered questions, I was going mad out of paranoia, what do they want with me? Why am I 12...?

"Team 1's captain is Inga and Team 2's is Fate, if the captain is eliminated by our tests or the opposite team, the captain changes by one number."  
The man carried on with lists and lists of rules and what not to do, but I wasn't listening, I WANTED TO GET OUT!

"Let the tests begin!"

* * *

I was suddenly transported to a room, I found a gun in my hand?  
"The Aperture Science Enrichment Centre's Prototype Portal Gun 12"  
A Pink and a Green portal, my favourite colours, how odd they would know that...  
But if I want to escape, I mind as well finish these tests, they'll let us go, right?  
"Right, lets do this."

"Learn to use the Portal Gun...yeah yeah whatever, I don't like reading, so all I gotta do is shoot a pink portal here and a green over there?"  
I shot the first portal on the right wall while shooting the other to the other side of the room, with this I could pass the acid pit without falling down.  
I ran over into the portal and got to the other side.  
"Fabulous, just fabulous."

"Hmmm, next te-whats that?" I glimpsed around the corner when I saw a Purple portal, what the hell? Who's was this? Was it a default one set by the employee's?  
I went closer and the portal seemed to lead to a field, but I thought I was in an Enrichment Centre...I entered the portal and I was right! It was a field!  
The grass was flowing and the wind blew in my hair, it was a cold chill, but not too cold, just fitting.  
"Hello?!" I shouted, but there was no responce.

I turned around and as I shifted my head I felt a huge amount of power pressed on my face as I flung back in a flash.  
I hit my head on the portal gun and as I looked up, it was another woman!  
"What did you do that for?!" I screamed in rage!  
"The point of this test is to eliminate the other team or get the cake! Didn't you listen to the employee's?!"  
"I'm sorry, I was too busy kicking your ass!" I rushed forward and pushed her to the ground, but she shot a portal under me and I fell to the ground and hit my head!  
"Purple...that was yo-!" she shot another as I dodged and jumped out the way.

"Pathetic, you don't even know how to use that gun, then I'll just fini-" she was interupted as she jumped to the side when a Black portal was shot at her!  
"What the hell? Who did that! Get out here you coward!" she screamed, is she okay...she seems to have mental problems.  
A tall dark figure portaled by me, he asked me if I was okay...I said I hurt my head.  
"Why hello there, meet Test Subject 15. Or should I say Steve" he winked at her.  
"Argh, you ignorant bunch of arseholes, die!"

She came running to Steve! Will he be okay, what happened to my everyday life...why is this happening?

* * *

Next Chapter: Defiance


	2. Defiance

**Portal: White Lie**

Test 2: Defiance

The girl charged at Steve and punched him to the ground, she was holding him down, but he kicked her off and she dropped her portal gun.  
"Bastard!" she screamed.

She raced for her gun, pushing away any obstacles, it was like treasure to her, she pushed me to the ground and grabbed her gun.  
"I'm not putting up with this, but I do promise, my name is Lucy, and I will kill you."  
She portaled her way out of the field and back into the centre.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked me, giving me a hand up.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you for the rescue...I was thinking maybe we should stick together in these tests..." I replied back, giving him a short hug.  
"It's forbidden, I shouldn't have even helped you...didn't you hear the rules? Male and female cannot converse from the same team, but male to male and female to female can, you can only talk to the other members and team up with them, why? I have no idea...im sorry." He gave me a small kiss and walked off.  
"If you see a black and grey portal, you know its me" he waved to me as he walked off.

"Hmmm, pity, stupid rules...anyway onto the second test."  
I kept walking down the long corridor, it felt like 4 miles or so, it was a very long walk, until I came up stop at a door marked "Test Chamber 2."  
"I have to use a block to get me past the test? Sounds simple..."

"Test Subjects, you will now meet your friend, The Aperature Science Weighted Companion Cube.  
We do advise you to stay close to the cube but not so much, as it can get emotionally attatched to the test subject, and we suggest you do not get so attatched to it yourself.  
We remind you the cube will never threaten to stab you, and infact, cannot speak, in any case it does speak, we suggest you disregard any information it may pass to you and carry on with instructions." A voice echoed the whole of the Enrichment Centre.

Mmhmm, so this cube will help me how?  
"I love you...", an unknown voice came out of nowhere.  
"What the hell!? I thought they said you couldn't speak!?" I screamed with shock, what?!  
"I am helpful, I will stab any opponents you may hate"  
I put behind me that it could talk and went through a series of tests, portaling it to other sides of the room, knocking out cannons with him, it was really fun.

Why am I having fun in a place like this? Ive never been more scared than anything i've experienced in my life.  
The cube, it speaks to me...before I knew it I was strapped up to the wall in a net, someone set a trap on me!  
"Cindy!" the cube shouted to me, it started floating and headed straight for the onlooker, knocking them into a pit of acid.  
"Help me!! Help!!" the onlooker just sank and eventually, there wasn't a trace of even a bone.

"Test Subject 10 has been eliminated, I repeat, Test Subject 10 has been eliminated."  
"Team 1's captain has changed to Test Subject 9, Trey. Please, carry on"  
That voice again...how did they know who died? Who successes?  
What are their motives? Let us go when we've finished?  
Kill us? It's all so fucking confusing.

"LOOK OUT!!"  
An energy ball was moving at a high speed to me and I just froze, paralyzed.  
But I was suddenly portaled out the way and thankfully, it never got me.  
"You better watch out next time, keep your guard up girl!"  
"Who are you?" I looked up and thought to myself, can she be trusted or not?  
"My name is Olga, I'm Test Subject 16 and your Cindy I take it? I heard the cube say it."  
"W-wait, your cube can talk? What the hell?!" she kept going on.

"I was shocked about it too, and yours cant talk?" I asked, hers was exactly the same as mine, but it had a teal heart.  
"No, its just...there, I've used it to my advantage so far, maybe we should finish this test"  
"Okay, then lets go!"  
We co-operated in doing each task, it took less time and little effort now we had two cubes and 4 portals.

"Right, just put each cube on top of each other, and climb up on that ledge!"  
We carried on with the courses, it seems we got to the end of Test 2.

"Well done test subjects, it seems the majority of you have finished Test 2. If you want you continue, I'm afraid to have to incinerate your companion cube."  
Everyone was shocked, a sudden shiver went down everyones spine and I couldn't believe what I heard.  
"Cindy, I'm afraid you have to do it..." Olga said as she dropped her cube into the incinerator.  
"B-but he can talk! You can't kill something that can t-"  
"You wouldn't burn me would you? I love you" the cube started talking.

I pushed the cube away, I couldnt get attacthed to it, or it would lead to my death, 2 people have already stayed behind with their cube...what is with the place?!  
"Wait, what're you doing?"  
"Carrying you on, you can't get attached to it" Olga went over to the incinerator but the cube stabbed her and fell into the pit and was destroyed.  
Olga fell to the ground, the spike had impaled her heart, she had stopped breathing.  
It was like a deadly poisen that spread fast, like a viper.

"Test Subject 16 has been eliminated. I repeat, Test Subject 16 has been eliminated."  
"Shut up! You inhumane bastards! Shut up, all of you!"  
I crawled over to Olga and held her in my arms.  
"I know I haven't known you for long, but please, for my sake, carry on and get out of here"

She gulped and had her last breath as she died in my arms, I held her tight, but nothing could bring her back.  
"I promise, I will carry on and win this!"

I crawled out the door and rest against the wall outside the test chamber while I regained my strength.  
I ate some bread, then stood up, I wasn't stable but I'd be fine, I carried on until I reached a big door.  
"Test Chamber 3..."

Next Chapter: Endurance


End file.
